The Lines of My Earth
by beyondthesettingsun
Summary: I added one last chapter for any unclear thoughts that I put into the story that people asked about. So hopefully this covers everything!
1. Introduction

**New story time, yea!! This is Kataang just like every other story. I came up with this randomly this morning watching a music video by OneRepublic called "Say (All I need)". So yeah feel free to review. So I guess that was a preview for my story. Enough of this let's get on with chapter one:**

* * *

**The Lines of My Earth**

The only sounds that the young Avatar could make out from the meeting were muffled voices of old (well in Aang's eyes old) Fire Nation council members and the occasional mumble from Fire Lord Zuko. He couldn't concentrate. These meeting were so boring. And besides that fact, he was tired. He had only gotten to the Fire Nation the night before after a long trip on Appa from Ba Sing Se. Now that the war was over, everybody needed him but he didn't have enough time. Every time he had to tell a nation no for an event, he felt horrible because they'd bring up the fact that he was the Avatar and they needed them to help them fix up the aftermath of the war.

"So what do you think, Avatar?" A council member asked. "Do you think that the raised money should go to the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom for their transportation project or the Northern Water Tribe for their city improvement fund?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever works." Aang said, monotone.

He held his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table, and his eyes were half shut. The council member just looked over to Zuko with a concerned look. He shrugged.

"Or do you think that we should sell your bison to the Eastern part of the Fire Nation so we can send money to both projects?"

The council member was obviously testing his attention and the Avatar sadly failed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever works."

The man sighed and turned to Zuko again for help.

"Uh…let's give him some time to uh…think about the decision and we'll get back to you tomorrow. Meeting dismissed."

The new Fire Lord bowed to the council and they all shuffled out of his palace- all except for Aang. Zuko placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Aang I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure, what-."

"Snap out of it!"

Aang shot up and looked around, confused that there was no one left in the room.

"Oh…sorry. I must have spaced out again."

Zuko shook his head.

"Aang you've been spacing out at every meeting lately for the past month. It doesn't matter if you're in the Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation or Water Tribe-."

"I haven't been to the Water Tribe in a year, Zuko. That's not possible."

"I meant the Northern- oh. That's what this is about."

Zuko took a seat at the meeting table and looked to his depressed friend.

"You miss her don't you?"

Aang again gave Zuko a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes. "Katara?"

Aang laughed out loud nervously.

"Her? No, no, no. I haven't thought about her in months!" He lied. "What was her name again?"

Zuko sighed. "Go back."

"Go back? Why? I can't go back. Not now. I'd feel bad."

"Why would you feel bad? Because you broke your promise?"

Aang's eyes narrowed and he glared at Zuko suddenly angered. He stood up.

"What are you talking about!? I never broke any promises to her! I- I… you're wrong! I can't go back because…I just can't, okay?!"

"You know I talk to her, right? Whenever I get a letter she's asking how you're doing and since you're always traveling she can't send a letter to you or she would. And every time she writes, she asks when you'll be back. She hoped that you'd come back soon because that's what you promised."

"And I haven't broken that promise. It hasn't been that long since I've seen her."

"Aang, it's been a _year_."

Aang stared at the table and sat back down. He hadn't realized how long it had really been. He had been so busy that he hadn't really thought about visiting in a while but over the past month he found that he couldn't get Katara off of his mind. It was like the spirits were taunting him that he hadn't returned yet. It's like he could feel her calling him to her. And it hurt.

"I guess…I guess you're right. It has been a long time. Zuko, I feel awful! I broke my promise and now she probably hates me. Either that or she's married or something."

"Relax, she can't get married. She's only fifteen. She could be engaged though…"

Aang returned his glare to Zuko.

"Hey, I'm kidding. Look you two love each other. Just go back. Trust me, you'll be glad you did."

"Alright. But what about meetings?"

"I'll send word to the other nations that you have some business in the Southern Water Tribe that you need to catch up on."

"But what if they send people down to meet with me?"

"I'll tell them it's personal. They'll understand. Besides, what will a week off hurt?"

Aang nodded. A vacation sounded nice but a vacation with Katara sounded even better. He suddenly felt very relaxed and very excited. He was going back in the morning to see Katara- it seemed so unreal but so amazing at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: Also, in the next chapter (sneak peek!) I will be showing a flashback of when Aang left the Southern Water Tribe and if it looks familiar (which it might) go to the story **_**On Kataang**_** and look up the chapter **_**Our Farewell**_**. I'm basing it off of that oneshot. **


	2. The Southern Water Tribe

**Chapter two! This one is about five hundred or so words longer, haha. Though it goes pretty quickly...I'll slow down the pace within the next few chapters and for the rest of the story so...yeah. Here ya go! (Also- thanks Kell for the help with my options!)**

* * *

The snow fell as Aang entered the Southern Hemisphere. He shivered a little from the cold, wishing he had brought another blanket with him. The one that was already wrapped around his body wasn't enough to keep the wet flakes from freezing his skin. Before he left, Zuko had sent out a messenger hawk to the Southern Water Tribe warning the others of his visit. Aang had said that he didn't want it to be a surprise so that no one would get angry. He wanted them to be ready.

He wondered if the Water Tribe had changed since he last saw it. He wondered if his friends would be glad to see him and he prayed that Katara wouldn't kill him from not coming back sooner. He sighed as he remembered their last words a year prior to his next visit…

"_Now we have to say goodbye."  
"Yes. This is it."  
"Aang…could you promise me something?"  
"Hmm. I could promise you anything."  
"Will you promise…would you promise to come back? Just to visit?"  
"I…Katara…I would give anything not to leave. I promise I won't be gone long. I __promise__. I…I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
"Be safe."  
"I will."_

"I broke my promise…and I probably broke her heart." Appa groaned, sounding like he was in agreement. Aang just looked down and glared at him. "Thanks for the support, buddy." He added sarcastically. He looked to his left as he passed the Southern Air Temple. He wanted to stop so badly. That was his old home and it was also the first stop on their journey…

"_Aang, I know you're upset...and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other Airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I, we're your family now."_

And that had been the truth. Sokka and Katara had been with him through everything and the one time she had asked him for something, he didn't fulfill it. His heart sank and a tear rolled down his cheek.

'_If only she knew that I didn't mean it…'_

* * *

Sokka sat on the edge of a pile of snow looking out to the village. His head rested in his hands and he sighed. Over the past few months the Southern Water Tribe had become very boring. It was a beautiful city since it had been rebuilt and he enjoyed being home, but he had also gotten used to travel and staying in the same place for so long tended to get a little dull every once and a while.

"Sokka…"

He perked his head up to the sound of his father's voice. He was walking towards him with a scroll in his hand tied with a red ribbon and stamped with the Fire Nation insignia.

"What's wrong? Does Zuko need some help?"

Chief Hakoda shook his head. "No son, nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

Sokka became a little concerned. It wasn't very often that the Fire Nation contacted the Southern Water Tribe.

"The letter is from Fire Lord Zuko but he's not requesting your presence. He's warning us from someone else's presence."

"What? Who?"

Hakoda gave Sokka a stern look. "Aang."

Sokka's eyes widened. "Oh no."

* * *

"_How are we gonna find our way out of these tunnels__‌?"__  
"I have a crazy idea."  
"What?"__‌__  
"Never mind, it's too crazy."  
"Katara, what is it__‌__?"__  
"I was thinking… the curse says we'll be trapped in here forever unless we trust in love."  
"Right…"  
"And here it says 'love is brightest in the dark' and…has a picture of them kissing."  
__"__Where are you going with this__‌__?"  
"Well… what if we kissed__‌__?"_

Aang's eyes opened slowly as he looked into the stary sky. He smiled as he remembered the first kiss he and Katara had shared. There weren't too many more after that- maybe two or three and they were short to his displeasure. He hoped for another when he reached her home land.

"Maybe it'll be one that lasts...there it is!"

Aang looked before him and his eyes beheld such a familiar and beautiful sight- the Southern Water Tribe.

"We're here guys!" He shouted, waking up Momo. "We're finally here."

Appa landed on the icy shore and Aang hopped off, lemur on shoulder and started making his way into the village.

"Avatar Aang?" he heard a voice call.

It had actually startled him. Aang jumped and turned around to see a man standing before him. He had long white hair and a matching beard and perfect posture. The sighting of a master Waterbender.

"Master Paku?"

"Aang, whatever are you doing here?"

Aang bowed. "I'm here for a visit, Master. Do you know where Katara lives?"

Paku hesitated for a moment with a look of concern.

"Katara…? Yes, yes. Follow me."

Aang thought his answer strange but shrugged it off and followed the man to a small ice house at the end of the village.

"Chief Hakoda and his family lives here. Don't bother knocking. Only strangers knock. They'll be happy to see you."

Aang bowed again and Paku returned it.

"Thank you for your kindness."

He turned around and entered the house carefully and quietly. He stopped in the middle of the entryway when he heard voices from a room on the left.

"Dad what are we going to do? Aang will be here any minute and he's going to be disappointed and probably angry." Sokka said, rather loudly.

"Sokka, look. We'll just tell him the truth."

Aang walked towards the threshold of the room and entered to see Sokka and Hakoda facing the window, backs turned to him.

"We'll just tell him she's gone-."

Aang's eyes widened.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

Sokka gulped recognizing the frightened voice and they both turned to see the Avatar standing in their presence.

"Um…you see…she's not here," Sokka panicked.

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! NOW WHERE IS SHE!?"

Aang pointed his staff out between Sokka and Hakoda, glaring them both down. He breathed hard and tried to control himself from going into the Avatar State. It was all he could do from hurting them both for letting her go.

"I don't know, Aang," Hakoda replied, calm.

"That's a lie. Where-is-Katara?"

Sokka and his father exchanged glances. Hakoda stepped up and tried to place a hand on Aang's shoulder but he shook it off.

"Aang, we honestly don't know where she is."

"What kind of a father are you!? Letting your only daughter go off without word of where she's going? And Sokka what about you?! You're the one who said that you'd _always_ look after her! What about now!?"

Hakoda backed back up to Sokka. Sokka stared in amazement at his old friend. Over the last year he had really grown up. Besides getting taller, he was now more forceful and demanding. He guessed those qualities had to come with being the Avatar. Sokka swallowed hard and pulled a note out of his belt, handing it to Aang.

"What's that?"

Sokka sighed. "A note from Katara. She left it for us but I think you should read it."

Aang took the note from Sokka's hands and unfolded it.

_Dear Daddy and Sokka,_

_I have decided to go on a short mission- don't worry I won't be gone long. I have decided to go and find Aang to have a short visit with him. I figured that since he probably has no time to travel, I will go to him. So don't worry, I'll be with him soon. I love you both very much and give Gran-Gran and everyone else best wishes. _

_-Katara_

Aang fell into the chair that was to his left, clutching the letter with both hands, eyes wide.

"No," he whispered. "No! This is all my fault!"

"Aang, no it's not-."

"Yes, Sokka. Yes it is! If I had kept my promise to her and returned sooner then she wouldn't have left! Who knows where she could be right now? She could be on the other side of the world. She could be…dead."

"She's not dead and she's fine. She left about a week ago- she couldn't have gone far."

"I'm going after her."

"Are you crazy? What about your duty as-."

Aang stood up.

"My duty as the Avatar for the world will have to wait! My duty and promise to her comes before anything else! I'll do anything; go anywhere…just to find her. I don't know where to start but I'll check every town on this earth to find her. I follow every path and every line on my earth to find her!"

"But Aang, you can't-."

"Yes I can! And I'm going now!"

Sokka turned to Hakoda who nodded. The chief walked up to Aang and, again, placed his palm on his shoulder; this time he didn't hesitate.

"Bring my daughter home safely."

* * *

**A/N: I will try to update this sooner than the others. I'll hopefully finish up 'The Last Day' tomorrow or next week (I'm going on vacation again so we'll see) and Aang's Kryptonite is done so you're gonna be stuck with this and On Kataang from now on. sighs The series is almost over...**


	3. Kyoshi Island

**Chapter three yea! It took me so long to write this because I was too busy writing the ending haha. But here it is finally! Okay- this is random but I put the song The Final Blow on my playlist on my myspace and Secret Tunnel. I amaze myself haha...**

* * *

Sokka sighed and walked out of the room, shoving past Aang. The Avatar didn't understand the Water Tribe son was so upset by him going to find his sister but he shrugged it off and looked back to Hakoda.

"Thanks. I'll bring her back sooner than you think."

Aang bowed to the chief and walked out of the room only to be stopped by the sound of another man.

"Aang…"

He turned around to see Sokka leaning against another doorway behind him.

"Hm?"

"Please be careful. I know it's been a year but there's still people who aren't happy about the war. Just please bring her back safely. I love her a lot and I don't want to see you two get hurt."

Aang nodded and left the Water Tribe house. He stuffed the letter from Katara into his pocket and jumped on top of Appa and flew away. His vacation would be spent searching for the one he loved most. He thought about where he should look first, wishing Katara had left a little bit of a sign or a clue to where she went. _'Probably somewhere familiar to her.'_ His first stop: Kyoshi Island.

* * *

"_Oh, good! Can you help me carry this back to the room? It's a little heavy."  
"Actually, I can't right now."  
__"__What do you mean you can't?"  
"I promised the girls that I'd give them a ride on Appa. Why don't you come with us? It'll be fun!"  
__"__Watching you show off for a bunch of girls does __not__ sound like fun."  
"Well, neither does carrying your basket."_

"I wanted to show off for you. But I guess I didn't make that clear enough…"

Aang looked down to the island when he heard a bunch of clapping and cheering. He landed his bison right in front of the crowd of adoring Avatar fans. This wasn't unusual for now days and it especially wasn't unusual for Kyoshi Island to give him such a warm welcome. After drifting off, he felt a tight hug. Thinking it was Katara he anxiously turned around and hugged back.

"Aang, it's so great to see you!"

The Avatar released solemnly and looked to the ground in disappointment. Suki pulled away and looked at Aang's saddened face.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me? C'mon Aang! Cheer up!"

He sighed. "Sorry, Suki. I thought you were Katara."

The warrior turned her head.

"Katara?"

"Suki she's gone. And I'm looking for her. When you hugged me like that…I…I just thought…"

"Oh Aang, I'm so sorry. And I'm sorry to say that she's not here, either. Do you need any help looking for her?"

Aang shook his head and headed back to his bison.

"No. I can do it myself."

"Do you want to stay the night here?"

Aang shrugged. "Sure. I guess I have no other choice now that it's dark."

"You can stay at the guest house."

"I actually think I'll sleep outside tonight."

Suki squinted in confusion. "Outside? Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Reasons beyond my comprehension."

The real reason was that he just wanted to be alone. Aang didn't want people bugging him with questions about how great it was to be the Avatar. He didn't want people drooling all over him and asking if he needed anything. The only thing he wanted was Katara. That's it. That's all he had ever wanted.

His mind drifted off to a time of war. He thought of when they first met in that iceberg two years prior and he thought of how she saved him that day. The day their destinies collided head on like two trains. But no destruction was made…

"_I need to ask you something."__  
__"What?"__  
__"__Please__?__ Come closer."__  
__"What is it?"__  
__"__Will you go penguin sledding with me?!"__  
__"Uh... sure. I guess."_

A tear fell from the boy's eye as he remembered that day. He never thought that they would ever part. He guessed that it wasn't really an option since he needed her to help him with Waterbending. He thought that they'd be together for a lifetime. He never thought that she would leave. He never thought that there was a real possibility that she could be…_dead_. He shook the thought from his mind. _'I'll find her.'_

Aang found a small patch of grass on a cliff overlooking the ocean to rest for the night. It was remote and peaceful, just as he wanted. Here no one would bother him. Here no one would interrupt his thoughts of Katara. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep but he knew Appa would so he just stared at the moon if somehow he could talk to Yue and ask her where Katara was. The grass was cold and damp 

possibly from earlier rain showers or possibly from mist from the ocean below. Aang lifted the water droplets up and down from the ground as he remembered his first time Waterbending.

"_This is a pretty basic move, but it still took me months to perfect, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this__.__Katara moved back and forth with the water following her motion on the beach.__  
__"__The key is getting the wrist movement right."__  
__"Like this?"  
Aang's motions were almost perfect.__  
"__That's almost right, if you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually."__  
__Aang moved a big wave of water, impressing Katara.  
"Hey, I'm bending it already!"__  
__"Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly.It took me two months to learn that move."  
The girl's face sunk.__  
__"Well, you had to figure it out on your own. I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher."__  
__"Thanks."_

The monk lied down onto his back and closed his eyes. The water all around his body sent shivers up and down his spine much like the ones Katara gave him every time she was next to him. He took in a deep breath of ocean air and let it out with a sigh. The sweet smell of berries filled the air as a gust of wind blew past him. His surroundings were more and more like Katara with each second and he wondered when he'd get the chance to finally, really get to soak in her intoxicating love again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay thanks for the reviews on the other chapters! And you guys also said that it didn't go fast which surprised me a lot. And if you say that again for this one I'd be even more surprised. I usually am satisfied with my chapters if they reach 1000 words so...yeah...**


	4. The Awakening

**A shorter chapter but hey, it's still a chapter! Happy reading :)**

* * *

His head rang with hopes that he'd find her within his next journey. But hopes are soon forgotten as disappointment sinks in.

It had been a few hours since Aang had started his journey again, with more supplies and food from Kyoshi, when he decided to stop and rest for a moment. He landed Appa by a river and jumped off. His shoes were pulled off and baggy pants rolled up as he stepped into the cool water. The Avatar gave a sigh in comfort as the soft current flushed around his feet and between his toes.

Then he heard a familiar sound. Turning his body slightly to the shore he saw a group of travelers walking towards him from down the road.

"_Hey! River people!"  
"We're not river people."  
"Oh, you're not? Then what kind of people are you?"  
"Just…people."  
"Aren't we all, brother."  
"And who are you?"  
__"I'm Chong, and this is my wife Lily. We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us."  
"You guys are nomads?__ ‌__ That's great! I'm a__ nomad."  
"Hey, me too!"  
"I know-- you just said that."_

"Oh great," the boy whispered.

The group approached him, playing music, and they stopped and waved.

"Hey fellow traveler!" Chong greeted. "Where'd you get the fancy suit?"

Aang rolled his eyes and he walked out of the water and up to the man who had obviously forgotten him.

"Oh! Little Arrow Lover! Great to see you again! And give you Avatar buddy a pat on the back for the war for me, will ya?"

Aang sighed. "Chong-- I'm the Avatar."

"Really?"

Aang nods and points to the arrow on his forehead.

"Oh I get it!" the man grinned. "So little savior buddy, what are you doing way out here? Omashu is on the other side of the world."

"I know that. I'm looking for someone."

Chong placed his hand to his chin and nodded.

"Who for?"

"Katara. Remember her?"

"Oh yeah!" he shot a finger up in the air. "Princess Hair Loopies!"

Aang's eyelids fell half way down. "Uh…yeah. Her. Have you seen her?"

Chong nodded and Aang's eyes magically lit back up.

"Really!? Where?"

"A while ago…you guys were heading to Omashu."

The aggravated boy slapped his forehead with his palm and dragged it down his face.

"I meant recently. In the past few weeks?"

The music lover shook his head. "Sorry, man. No."

"Thanks anyway," he sulked out.

"No problem!"

The group began to sing again and Aang watched them as they trotted down along the dirt road. He sighed in partial grief and relief from the events. But he just shrugged it off and returned to sitting on his bison. Momo let out a small noise from the back as they took off again into the hot sky. Little did Aang know that he was nowhere near where he needed to be…

--

Her head ached and the room seemed to be spinning as she opened her eyes. And when she didn't recognize her surroundings, that's when she panicked. Above here were three people looking down at her: a woman, a man, and another man who seemed to be a doctor.

"She had a pretty hard fall it looks like," the doctor started. "She has a pretty bad gash on the back of her head but if you keep this bandage around it, then she'll be fine in a few days. You say she's your daughter?"

The woman nodded frantically.

"Okay. Keep her healthy and give her pleanty of rest. Just broth for a while until she's feeling better—the medicine for her headaches may upset her stomach slightly."

"Thank you doctor," the man spoke.

He showed the doctor out of the room and came back by his wife's side.

"June…June are you alright?" The woman had worry in her voice. "June it's going to be okay. You're father and I will take great care of you while you're sick. Is that understood?"

The girl called June grunted a little. Her apparent mother took this as a good response.

"Okay. Just get some rest, baby."

The two adults left the girl lying on a bed in a strange room. She sat up and looked around. All of the linens and curtains in the room were green and white. The floor was wood and matched the dresser and vanity. She looked down to her clothing to see that she was wearing a green, cloth night gown. Probably her own…whoever she was.

June couldn't remember much. All she did remember was what had just happened. She didn't know her mother or father who had just been in and she didn't remember her name being June. She also didn't remember being Earth Kingdom…but then again she couldn't remember being anything. It was like her whole life until these past few seconds had never existed.

The girl slowly got up and walked over to the mirror on the vanity to get a look at herself. Her hair was shoulder length, dark brown and wavy. She was tall with a slim figure and small lips and her eyes were an ocean blue color. This was odd to her. She looked nothing like her parents who had been in here a few minutes ago. Her mother's hair was up in a fancy style, so it must have been long, but it was a very light brown. A color she could remember from possibly an old friend? Her eyes were a soft brown as was her father's. And her father had also had brown hair. They were about average height—her father slightly overweight and her mother a descant size. But she looked nothing like them…at all.

'_I must have hit my head REALLY hard…'_

**A/N: If you're confused I'm really sorry but I'm not gonna spoil it! If you're not-- yea you understand my crazy writing! And amillionthingsatonce: don't say 'I get it' because that won't count I told you!**

* * *


	5. The Northern Water Tribe and The Avatar

**Chapter five. I've graced you with a quick update.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Aang had finally made it through the Fire Nation. He had stopped in about twenty, it seemed, different towns before reaching the palace to warn Zuko about Katara's disappearance. Sadly the Fire Lord had no signs of the Water Tribe girl but said he'd keep a look out when he did. Aang stayed two days there to rest and gather more supplies before taking off again for the Northern Water Tribe.

A loud yawn came from the sleepy Airbender. This had probably been his thousandth one since his trip began. The air was becoming colder and snow was starting to slowly fall from the matching white clouds above. Aang shivered and wrapped his arms around his legs, trying to warm himself and steer Appa at the same time. He let off a rather loud sneeze, startling Momo a little bit, as his eyelids drooped.

"C'mon buddy. We'd better get there soon before I pass out. I think I'm getting sick."

Aang cringed at his words. Being sick was the last thing that he worried about when he set off. He thought that maybe he'd have to help with some rebellions on the way but this never even crossed his mind. He hoped he would return to normal soon so that he didn't have to stay too long at the Northern Water Tribe. Heck, he hoped it would pass by the time he got there. His hopes quickly vanished when he arrived feeling nothing but drowsiness and body aches.

"Avatar Aang, you don't look so well," Chief Arnook pointed out. "Maybe you should stay a few days."

Aang sighed. "That's what I was hoping not to do. I knew I was getting sick about a day or so before I arrived and I was hoping it would just pass. But I guess not…" Aang's voice was hoarse and weak.

He was starting to become dizzy as the chief led him to his room in the palace.

"Now if you need anything just let us know. I'll send a nurse up in a few minutes with some medicine so you can start again on your journey."

Aang nodded and bowed to chief Arnook before entering his room and crashing onto the bed with gusto. He let out a deep sigh in relief creating a small current of wind with it. There was a knock on the door and Aang sat up slowly, supporting his weight on his arms that were stretched out behind him.

"Come in."

The young Water Tribe girl came in with a tray. On the tray were a glass of water and a small bowl of herbs. Aang looked at her. She was probably an inch shorter than Katara and had blue eyes and straight, dark brown hair. Her eyes weren't as deep as Katara's, Aang noticed, but that's probably because the girl didn't have such an amazing past as Katara's…or the fact that he loved Katara. He went with the second reason. The girl placed the tray on the side table and picked up the bowl of herbs.

"This medicine will bring your fever down and will take away any nausea or lethargic feelings you may be having. They're a little bitter but the water helps to take care of the flavor. If you need anything else then just come and find me. I'll be around if you need me."

"Thank you."

The girl gave a small bow before leaving. Aang started took the medicine and scrunched his face up once he tasted it. It was VERY bitter. Once he swallowed, he chugged down the glass of water that was also given him.

'_Kind of better, I guess.'_

Aang lied down on his bed and placed his folded hands on his stomach much like he usually did when trying to sleep. The nurse that came in made him start to miss Katara more and more. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Don't worry, Katara. I'm coming for you. Just please…be safe…"

--

June had finally started catching the usual drift of things after a couple of weeks had gone by. She would wake up in the morning and go down the stairs of her home to find her mother and father in the living room having tea. She'd join them and speak of the events of the upcoming day and then she'd go back up to her room to make herself presentable in case any guests arrived.

She wore her hair up in a traditional Earth Kingdom bun, wore a long, dark green and white, flowing dress, and had on light make up. It was obvious to her that her family was wealthy. She just needed to get used to it again. Once she was dressed, June went downstairs and found her mother in their small library. This was one of June's favorite parts of the house. The library was filled with hundreds of books on three of the four walls. Her favorite of the books- the ones about the Avatars.

She didn't know why she was so attracted to them but they seemed to comfort her. The books spoke of how the Avatar kept balance between all four nations and how he could bend all four elements. It also contained information about each Avatar and where they were from and how they grew up. But then the series suddenly stopped at a person named Avatar Roku. This confused June because Avatar Roku had been the Avatar about a hundred years prior. Who was the Avatar now?

"Mother?" June asked.

"Hmm?"

"If Avatar Roku was the Avatar a hundred years ago, and the books stop at him, who's the Avatar now? Is there one?"

June's mother looked up from the book she was reading and to her daughter.

"Yes, there is an Avatar now. His name is Avatar Aang. He's an Airbender."

"Oh. Why aren't there any books about him then?"

"Honey, he's only about fourteen. He hasn't had much experience as the Avatar to have any books written about him."

June gave her mother a puzzled look.

"But I thought you had to be sixteen to realize your duty?"

The woman sighed at her daughter's constant curiosity.

"The leaders of his people just wanted him to know a little sooner, that's all. Now why don't you take a walk? It's a nice day out and the exercise will do you well now that you're healed."

June nodded and headed outside. There was something more about this Avatar Aang that her mother wasn't telling her and she was desperate to get the whole story. There was only one way to find out: contact the young Avatar himself.

* * *

**A/N: Betchya didn't see that one coming! That's okay- I didn't either. But that's what happens...**


	6. The Story of Aang part 1

**I feel like I'm writing an Anastasia spin-off...**

* * *

June walked down the street in Ba Sing Se and headed for the tea shop the Jasmine Dragon. It was her favorite shop in Ba Sing Se and delivered the most delicious tea. She had discovered this about a week ago on one of her walks. The man who ran the shop was very nice. His name was Iroh and he was a slightly chubby old man. Iroh seemed familiar to June. She figured he was probably an old family friend but never got around to asking her parents. June thought that since Iroh was so smart about other things, he must know something about the Avatar.

June entered and went up to the front counter. Iroh was humming an unfamiliar tune, stirring a large pot of fragerant tea.

"Iroh…sir?"

The man abruptly stopped humming and turned around. He smiled to see his guest.

"Ah, Miss June! What an honor it is to have you back. Would you like some tea?"

June simply shook her head and smiled.

"No. If you don't mind, I'd like a moment of your time. If you're not too busy that is."

The two looked around the shop. There were about three couples in at the moment. Iroh nodded, happily.

"Wong- take over for a couple of minutes!" He called to his assistant in the back. "I have some business to take care of!"

"Sure thing old man!" the voice replied.

Iroh stepped out from behind the counter and grabbed two cups of tea, even though June hadn't wanted any, she accepted it anyway and they sat down at a table.

"So, what seems to be on your mind?"

June sighed. "Well…I've been reading these books in my library and they're about all of the past Avatars and how the cycle works but the books ended with Avatar Roku and he lived over a hundred years ago." Iroh nodded. "So I asked my mother who was the Avatar now and she said he was an Airbender named Aang." Iroh nodded again. "But that's all really. I mean she said that he was about fourteen but I want to know why he was told he was the Avatar at such a young age. I wanted to go and ask him but I don't know how and he's probably really busy…"

Iroh stretched out his hands and ran his fingers through his beard a few times.

"Aw yes, Aang. He's a wise young man. I've actually had quite a few encounters with him."

The girl's blue eyes lit up.

"Really!? What's he like? Who is he? What's he look like? Can you tell me?"

Iroh laughed at her anxiousness.

"I can tell you that he's been though a lot despite his age…well…appearance. And it's not my story to tell. It's yours to figure out."

June looked at the tea maker with pleading eyes.

"But…why can't you tell me? Why isn't it your story? You know him!"

"Yes…but if you look around, you may know him better than I do."

She cocked her head to the side. "What's that mean?"

He chuckled. "If you look around you'll figure it out on your own. Life's mysteries of you are in need of searching for, too. Maybe on your journey for the Avatar you can find you as well. I should get back to work. Have a nice day!"

This had left June empty minded as Iroh returned to his work, taking his tea with him. She knew that she couldn't remember her past very well but that's because of her injury. But what did she have to do with the Avatar. She decided to ask one more question.

"Iroh?"

He turned around once again. "Hm?"

"Where…where should I start?"

--

A servant answered the door to see a young girl standing outside. She raised her eyebrows and sized up the girl. She looked decent enough.

"Yes?" the woman asked.

"Uh…yeah…I'm looking for…Toph…Bei Fong?"

"Appointment?"

The girl shook her head. She didn't know she needed an appointment to see a friend of the Avatar's. The servant rolled her eyes.

"Follow me."

June did as she was told and followed the woman to the front doors. Inside there was a nice home much like her own—dressed to elaborate the greatness of the Earth Kingdom.

"Miss Toph?" the servant called. "Miss Toph, you have a visitor!"

The girl came storming down the stairs and the servant left. The girl, Toph, had a smile on her face as she approached June.

"Hey! Long time no see…or feel that is. But what are you doing here Sugar Queen?"

June was puzzled. The girl was acting like she knew her. And what did she mean by feel?

"Um…Toph, you don't know me, but my name is June…not…Sugar Queen."

Toph shrugged.

"Huh. That's strange. Your vibrations feel the same as Katara's."

"Vibrations?"

She nodded. "I'm blind and I see with my feet."

"Is that with…Earthbending?"

She smiled proudly. "Now…why are you here?"

June gave a quick nod and cleared her throat.

"Yes, um, I wanted to ask you a few questions. You're friends with the Avatar?"

"You mean Twinkle Toes? Yes. What's up with him?"

"I just need to know about him. It's a…mystery I'm trying to solve, I guess. But can you tell me about him?"

"Do you have time for a long story?"

June nodded.

"Let's go, then.

The two walked out in the garden as Toph began the tale of Avatar Aang. It would be a long one, but June wouldn't mind. Any information on him would be helpful to her hunger for knowledge of him…and herself.

"Well it all began a hundred or so years ago. Aang grew up at the Southern Air Temple with the monks-."

"Wait…a hundred years ago?"

"Would you let me tell you? You're the one who asked."

That shut June up. For someone so wealthy this Toph sure had an attitude. Hopefully she would explain that, too.

"Anyway," she started again, "Aang grew up with the monks. He was trained as an Airbender as a young child as were the other guys at the temple. Then when Aang was twelve years old he was brought into a room with the head monks. It was then they told him that he was to be the Avatar. Aang was confused but they explained. They told him that they could feel that danger was among them and since Avatar Roku had died, it was his job to take action immediately. So Aang began Avatar training and he hated it. None of his friends would let him join in their games or anything because they thought that him being the Avatar would be an unfair advantage. After months, the pressure on him was so great, Aang decided to run away. Him and his flying bison think, Appa were caught in a storm one night and Aang froze them in an iceberg."

"That seems strange."

"Hey, he's a strange kid. But back to the story. During the time that the Avatar had disappeared, a war was started by a comet- Sozin's comet. Sozin was the Fire Lord and he was a pretty evil dude. He wanted complete power over the four nations and with the peace keeper, the Avatar, gone, this would be the perfect way to attain that power. So then a war started. Fire Nation soldiers attacked all of the nations and they wiped out the entire Air Nomad race."

June's eyes widened and she gasped. _'The whole race?'_

"So the war went on for about a centry or so. That's where Katara and Sokka come in. They are from the Southern Water Tribe and one day, I guess they were fishing if I remember right, Katara was going crazy mad and controlling like always, she uncovered an iceberg in the water."

"She's a-."

"Waterbender?" Toph interrupted. "Yes. The two found that there was someone in it so they opened the iceberg revealing the one and only Avatar Aang. That's where the real story starts. After Katara and Sokka found out that he was the Avatar, they accompanied him on his trip to the North Pole to learn Waterbending. But they had a problem. There was someone tracking them. His name was…and still is… Zuko- Prince of the Fire Nation."

This whole story sounded like a fairy tale to June and she was excited to hear it. She was even more excited to know that it was real. This _actually _happened. And she couldn't wait to hear where she fit into the story. She didn't know how, but she knew that somehow Iroh was right. Through this story, she probably could find her past.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm trying to get in all of the writing that I can before my surgery next Friday because I'll be out for a few weeks. When people rearrange your face it does that to ya! So the story is starting to come along quite nicely. Now only if I could get going on that other one...my life would be hunky dory!**


	7. The Story of Aang Part 2

**Chapter seven!**

_She strolled down the streets of the town as it began to rain. She pulled the hood of her dark rain cloak over her head as the water poured harder. She didn't mind it though- she was in her element. As she walked, she watched as people ran into their houses for shelter from the storm. But she kept on walking. People ran by her, splashing her with water and she just simply swooped it away with the brush of her hand. A hand came upon her shoulder and she screamed. Another hand covered her mouth. She couldn't bend and she didn't know why. She felt like she was frozen. Her hands were locked behind her back with what felt like stone. Then she felt a smash on the side of her head and she fell…_

Aang woke up in a sweat. His heart raced.

"It was just a nightmare…" he told himself. Over the past few hours he had felt a little bit better—from the medicine, he assumed. But there was still that edge. There was still something there that he couldn't get rid of. But it was that kind of edge that makes you feel you still can't do anything until it was gone. He thought about his dream. Was it a vision or a dream? Was she in trouble?

The Water Tribe girl that had helped the Avatar earlier came in again carrying a scroll with a green ribbon and the symbol of the Earth Kingdom.

"A messenger hawk sent this, Avatar. It came here a few hours ago. It's surprising the way they can get messages to us in the course of only a few hours now. But anyway, it's from the Earth Kingdom. Probably the Earth King requesting your presence. But remember, you can't go anywhere until you're well again."

The girl handed the scroll to Aang. He gladly took it and nodded a bow signaling she could leave now. She took the request and headed out, quietly shutting the door behind her. Aang opened the scroll and read it. His eyes expanded.

_Dear Avatar Aang,_

_It has been a while! There is someone here I would like you to meet. She is a fine young lady and very interested in the role as the Avatar. I am sorry to say she can't take your place, but she is fascinated by your duty. She comes to my tea shop every now and then and you'll like her very much! Please come by the Jasmine Dragon as soon as you can to meet her. She will be excited you are coming. _

_Take Care,_

_Iroh_

Aang sighed. He didn't want to meet another fan girl. Occasionally they would spring up on his journeys and ask for his autograph or want a painting with him or they'd give him things like flowers or candies. But he figured that since Iroh had requested to come see her, maybe it would be worthwhile. Besides, he could use his spare time to look for Katara in Ba Sing Se. He decided it would best to leave in the morning. He just had to convince Chief Arnook to let him go so soon.

--

"Zuko was banished about two years earlier for interrupting a meeting. And his punishment was an Agni Kai with his father, the Fire Lord."

"That sounds harsh," June cut in.

Toph just glared at her. "Yeah…they're Fire Nation. Anyway, Zuko got a pretty bad scar on his eye and then he was banished to hunt the Avatar and bring him back home so that the Fire Lord could end his life. So he chased them from the North Pole and to the Earth Kingdom and even through parts of the Fire Nation. Zuko and his uncle Iroh-."

"Iroh? You mean the guy from the tea shop?"

Toph nodded. "Yep. He's royalty. He just doesn't choose to live like that. I don't blame the man—living wealthy is bad enough. But Aang had learned Waterbending and at the Earth Kingdom he searched for an Earthbending teacher. And lucky him, he found the greatest Earthbender in the world to teach him. That's where I come in. Teaching Twinkle Toes was difficult. And Katara insisted that I used positive reinforcement to train him but that's only because he's a pantywaist. If you ask me, Aang's a little wimpy sometimes but he comes around when he finally gets ticked. That just takes a while with him being a monk and all."

June couldn't believe what she was hearing! This girl…this blind girl taught the Avatar all he knew about Earthbending? The story just got better and better! "So…where'd he learn Firebending?"

"Well believe it or not, he learned it from Prince Zuko. After we failed bringing the Fire Lord down on the Day of Black Sun we went to the Western Air Temple to hide out from Princess Azula who had been trying to kill us everywhere we went and other Fire Nation Soldiers. There Zuko said that he'd become part of our group, stop chasing us, and teach Aang. It took a while for everyone to let him in, but they did. And boy was it worth it! Zuko stayed true to his words to the very end and was a great teacher for Aang.

"So we had a plan: take down Fire Lord Ozai before Sozin's Comet came by again. Because with that comet came the greatest strength in the world for Firebenders and with that comet, Ozai would end the war. But we had originally decided to take him down after the comet. You see, Ba Sing Se had been captured by the Fire Nation and had fallen from the grip of the Earth Kingdom and we thought that since the most secure kingdom in the world had fallen, that the war was already over and Ozai had won. But boy were we wrong. Zuko told us about his father's plan to burn down the WHOLE Earth Kingdom with the comet's power and take over the whole world as the Phoenix King."

"So what did you guys do?"

"We attacked Ozai on the day that the comet arrived. Sokka, his girlfriend Suki and I took on the air fleet of the Fire Nation over Ba Sing Se while Aang battled the Fire Lord. Katara and Zuko were in the Fire Nation so that Zuko could take his place as the Fire Lord and stop his crazy sister, Azula from taking the throne. I'm not sure exactly what happened there, you'd have to ask Zuko for the details, but I do know that they took down Azula. And we took down the air fleet. Then it was all up to Aang by this point. All 

of us had been stressing to Aang to kill Ozai but he didn't want to because the monks raised him to value life even if the person was your enemy. So instead, he took away his Firebending."

June cocked her head. "How?"

"Spirit magic," Toph replied simply. "But anyway, Aang isn't _just_ the Avatar you see. Aang saved the world."

"Wow. My mom told me that he wasn't old enough to do anything that important. What happened to everyone after the war?"

Toph thought for a minute before responding. "Well, Iroh works in the tea shop, obviously. Zuko took his place as the Fire Lord and is training everyone not to be little fire monsters, Suki went back home to Kyoshi Island, and Sokka and Katara went back to the Southern Water Tribe. And as for Aang, well, he kinda still travels a lot to help rebuild cities. But last time I heard he was taking a vacation to go see his girlfriend."

"Who's that?"

"Katara."

June nodded. "You guys went through a lot. I can't believe it, though! I mean, it all sounds like a legend. It's so exciting! I can't imagine all of that even happening!"

Toph looked at her, confused. "You mean the war? But you're like, what? Fifteen? You lived through it! The war only ended about a year or so ago."

"True…but…I can't seem to remember any of it. You see I had a head injury a few weeks ago and I can't remember my past very well…or at all for that matter."

"Not at all?" Toph questioned.

June shook her head. And that's when it clicked to Toph.

'_No wonder she looks so __familiar…'_

**A/N: Toph gets it! A****nd obviously so does Iroh. Now it's all up to them to get Aang over in Ba Sing Se. Which won't be a problem...but there's still one person who won't be too easily convinced.**

* * *


	8. Meeting June

**Chapter Eight! The moment you've all been waiting for! Kind of…**

* * *

The cold breeze nipped at his skin as Aang threw his belongings onto his bison. He let out a sneeze and shivered as a large gust of wind blew past him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

The voice startled him. Aang turned around to see Chief Arnook.

"I have to get to Ba Sing Se as soon as possible," he snuffled out.

"By whose orders?"

"General Iroh." _'I don't care if he's retired…'_

The man shook his head. "You can't go anywhere, Avatar Aang. You're still not well. You could become worse. Why does General Iroh need you down there? Is it political?"

"Uh…not really. It's more…fan…ish."

"Please elaborate."

Aang sighed. "He wants me to meet with someone over there. He said she really wants to meet me and it would be an honor if I showed up or something along those lines…"

"I really don't think you should challenge your health to go and meet some fan girl."

The Airbender chuckled. "You sound like Katara. And that's the other reason why I'm leaving. I hope to find her there. So please, I mean no disrespect, but I really should be leaving."

The chief nodded and him and the Avatar exchanged bows.

"Very well, Avatar. Once you find Katara, please send word. She's very dear to us here you know."

"I will. And thank you for your kindness."

Aang hopped onto Appa and after another big sneeze he took off into the sky leaving behind a disapproving friend.

"Nothing will stop that boy."

--

June had no idea that one small boy could be so powerful. And what she found most odd was that there were no books on him. The girl frantically looked around her room and after several minutes, found what she was looking for. It was an empty book with a blue cover and binding. She couldn't remember where she had gotten it; she just knew that she had always had it.

June sat at her desk and pulled over her pen and inkwell. On the cover of the blue book she printed the words _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. Underneath these letters she wrote _The Legend of Aang_. She smiled at her nice printing. She thought that this way there would be a book on Avatar Aang to add to her Avatar book collection. She thought about interviewing the boy and getting all of the information she could out of him one day to write this book. She opened the cover to the front page and stuck the end of the pen in her mouth thinking of how she should start the book.

_For a hundred years a war captivated the world's hope and for a hundred years, the one person who could possibly save the people of the nations had disappeared. The Fire Nation had almost claimed victory over this era of hatred when hope literally broke out. Far away, in the Southern Water Tribe, a girl and her brother had discovered the one who was thought never to return again—the Avatar._

A nock on June's bedroom door had interrupted her writing. She turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"June, Iroh has requested your presence at the Jasmine Dragon this afternoon at two thirty."

The girl cocked her head. "Whatever for?"

"He said that there's someone there that he would love for you to meet. He said that this guest could help you solve your mystery. What's this mystery, June?"

"I'm trying to learn about the Avatar. Did you know he saved the world? Isn't that amazing?"

June's words brought worry to her mother.

"On second thought, I don't think you should go today, sweetie. Why don't you stay home? We could play a game…or…or maybe we could have some quality mother-daughter time. Are there any boys in town that you find attractive? You're sixteen you know. You should start thinking about marriage."

"Marriage? Why would I do that? I barely remember myself! And that's what Iroh's going to help me with! He said that if I solve the mystery of the Avatar, I could remember my past as well. Wouldn't you want me to remember my childhood, Mother?"

Her mother gave her a stern look. "You're not going and that's final."

"But-."

"I said no."

The woman left and slammed the door behind her. June was confused about why her mother wouldn't want her to remember. What could possibly be so bad that her own _parents_ wouldn't want her to know? This just intrigued June more. She was going to town this afternoon and she was going to get to the bottom of this. June looked down at her book. It was about two o'clock and so she had just enough time to get there. Out of a basket, she grabbed a green bag and shoved the book inside of it. She 

carefully opened the window next to her desk and climbed out onto the roof. Below her, June saw a bush. After closing the window, she closed her eyes and jumped.

The landing wasn't as bad as she thought. Once she collected herself, the girl took off running down the road.

--

A small bell rang as the door to the famous tea shop opened. Iroh happily turned around and stepped out from behind the counter.

"I'll be with some customers for a while! So you're on your own!" the man yelled back to his tea shop assistant. Iroh wiped his hands off on his apron and greeted his friend. "Ah Aang! I'm so glad to see you could make it!"

Aang nodded. His cold had mostly gone away over his two-day trip to the Earth Kingdom and he was feeling much better. "I'm glad I could make it, too. So…who's this girl you want me to meet?"

Iroh looked to his wrist as if he were checking the time.

"She should be here-."

The door opened again, rather frantically, as a girl ran in panting.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a little problem back home."

Iroh laughed. "No, no. You're right on time! Aang," Iroh held his hand out, "this is June."

Aang turned around and his eyes widened to the girl before him. She was about the same height he had grown to and she had sparkling blue eyes. She had a slim figure and the smile of an angel. Her hair was wavy and came down to her shoulders and her skin was a dark creamy color. In a way she reminded him of-

"I had no idea that you meant the guest would be the Avatar," June said, interrupting Aang's gaze.

The Avatar shook his head a little and smiled. He bowed to her. June beamed and bowed back.

"It's an honor to meet you, Avatar Aang. I've heard so much about you."

"Thanks. It's great to be back in the city. So…Iroh…why did you need us both here?"

June tilted her head in the same curiosity.

"There's just some things I think you two need to speak about. Please, sit."

The three sat at an open table. Iroh started the conversation.

"So June, tell us, what from your childhood has led you to your curiosity about the Avatar?"

Aang felt like he was in a therapy session. What was going on? Was this June some reporter for the local newspaper? Why were they both here?

"Well…I don't really know. During my recovery I would go down to the library in our house and read. Then I stumbled across this old book series about the past Avatars. And when they stopped at Avatar Roku from a hundred years ago, I wanted to know what had happened to the next Avatar. That's all."

"Recovery? Were you sick?" Aang questioned. He was replied with the shake of her head.

"No. I got a head injury. I think I fell but I'm not quite sure. To be honest, I don't remember anything from my past."

Aang's heart sped up. "Nothing? You mean not anything? What about friends? Family? _Anything_?"

June shook her head again. "I'd love to remember growing up here and what it was like to live in a time of war but I can't. No matter how hard I try I can't remember anything."

Aang remembered his dream from several nights before of Katara falling to the ground, unconscious. He looked into June's eyes. They seemed distant but something held his gaze there. It's like her whole life was there just hanging by a thread and if he found the right memory, it would bring her all back. Aang sunk his mind deep into thought. _'I need to bring her back…I need to bring Katara back…'_

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna have fun with the next chapter…hahaha.**


	9. The Catacombs of Ba Sing Se

**One of my longer chapters. But I hope you like it none the less! **

**Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews! It's been nice! And thanks to Avatar Wolf for the amazing idea which I tried to write to begin with but it didn't work out to well...trust me you'll be glad I didn't post it up haha. So you're stuck with this!**

* * *

"What if I said I could help you remember your past?" Aang asked as quickly as suddenly.

June's face lit up. "You could really do that!?"

Aang nodded.

"Sure. So let's start with…what happened the day of your accident?"

June looked up, trying to remember. She pondered a moment before responding slowly.

"All I remember is waking up in my room with my parents and a doctor there."

Aang sighed. "You don't remember how you got the injury?"

The girl simply shook her head. This would be harder than Aang thought. He had to think of something to prove to her of who she really was—that is if she was who he thought she was. Iroh seemed to think so too if he asked him to come down and meet with her.

"So how much do you know about me?" Aang spoke again.

"I learned about how you and your friends saved the world from Ozai. It was really amazing, by the way. I'm still in shock over how one kid can have so much power."

Aang beamed a little. "Thanks. But…you know just about everything?"

"Not everything, just probably the basics. I spoke with Toph. She's…interesting. Kind of rude though, if you ask me."

Aang's heart sank. If she had met Toph and she had explained the whole story to her and she still hadn't remembered, how was she supposed to remember by him telling her? Then it hit him. Maybe he could take her somewhere where they went. He knew he shouldn't leave the city so he decided to take her to one special place. The balcony. Aang stood up.

"June," he spoke. "Follow me. I think I can take it from here, Iroh. Thanks."

Iroh nodded and went back to work as the pair went outside to one of Aang's favorite places. He looked out from the balcony and over the city. The sun wasn't setting but he hoped that just being here would help her remember one of the most precious moments in his life.

"So…to help you remember, I'll take you to a few places that you've been before and maybe that'll do the trick. So stand right there."

Aang pointed to the left of him. June took the spot.

"Now look over out to the city." She followed his command. "Does that look familiar to you?"

"Well yeah." Aang became hopeful. "I see it every day. I live here."

"Yeah I know that but just try and remember. Something very important happened here about a year ago. And I mean _very important_. Can you slightly remember?"

June squinted out to the city and then looked back at Aang and smiled. His heart sped up.

"This is so weird," she laughed. "How is this supposed to bring back my memory? And what was so important about this spot?"

The Avatar blushed a little. "Well…it was just…a spot- when you remember you'll know. But there's somewhere else we should go. Come on."

June followed Aang down the steps of the tea shop and down the streets of Ba Sing Se. They came upon one of the more wealthy districts and finally, Aang stopped in front of a house. He walked up on the porch and knocked on the door. No one answered so he opened the door. It was still empty. He smiled and signaled for June to follow him. She came into the house and gasped.

"It's beautiful."

"W- you used to live here. For a while. Only a few days though."

"Here? Why would my parents live here for only a few days?"

"You weren't with your parents, June."

She looked at him confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Aang thought about his options. He didn't have many at this point so he decided he should tell her what he had discovered in the tea shop. Either she'd be really happy or really mad. Either way he had to take a shot at it.

"Because you stayed here with some of your friends. One of them was looking for a pet he lost and so you guys traveled to Ba Sing Se in hopes to find the pet. In the meantime you stayed in this house. Then things got a little out of control."

"How so?"

"Well… you guys wanted to see the Earth King so you snuck into a party for his pet bear."

"You mean platypus bear?"

Aang laughed at her question. "No. Just bear."

"_This place is weird."_

"So you guys snuck in and got arrested by the Dai Li."

"Whoa there, but did you say _arrested_? I don't think so. And why would we need to see the Earth King? And how do you know all of this? It's not like you were _there_."

"But I was!"

Aang quickly regretted his words. He took in a deep breath as June narrowed her stare towards him.

"What?"

"You're not…you're not who you think you are." Aang finally admitted.

June laughed and shook her head. "Look I know I don't remember too much but I'm pretty sure I know who I am…for the most part anyway."

"No you don't! Just listen to me! You're name isn't June and you're _not_ from the Earth Kingdom!"

"Really?" She asked sarcastically. "Well then, Mr. Savior-of-the-World, who am I?"

"Your name is Katara and you're from the Southern Water Tribe and-."

"Wait, wait, wait. No. I'm not Katara. Believe me I'm _not_. She's in love with you and I…I'm not. I don't even look like her!"

Aang looked over June once again. She was wrong. She did look like Katara. She looked _exactly_ like her. Even her voice was the same. How was she not convinced?

"Your eyes, looks, voice and everything about you is exactly like her, June. Just please believe me! I've traveled this whole entire Earth searching for you and I'm not giving up just because someone brainwashed you into thinking your someone from Ba Sing Se!"

"You have no proof!"

"Really!? Think about it! You don't remember you past, you look like Katara and you're mysteriously attracted to me for no apparent reason! And why couldn't your parents tell you about me?"

Aang thought of the last question as a good point. Why couldn't she have just asked her parents who the next Avatar was? Surely they couldn't have no memory either.

"They did tell me! That's how I knew there was one! It's just my mom didn't tell me much about you and she doesn't even know I'm here. She thinks I'm still at home and I'm wishing I would have stayed there!"

"Why didn't she want you to come?"

"Why do you need to know!?"

"I'm just trying to help you, June!"

"She just doesn't like you, okay?"

June stormed away from the Avatar and towards the direction of her house. This guy was crazy! There was no way she could be the girl he said she was. Though he did have a point, that couldn't be. Why 

would these people who say they're her parents lie to her? Why would people do this? They would have no reason.

The slammed the front door open and ran upstairs. She was lucky to escape the wrath of disobeying her mother for the moment. She hoped she was out in town or asleep. Or maybe she just didn't hear her? June went into her room and sat on her bed, placing her bag on the floor beside her. What if Aang was right? What if she was Katara and she just didn't remember? June shut her eyes tight and tried to remember the things Aang and Toph told her about. What was so great about the balcony and what was so great about that house? Had she really lived there?

A knock on the window startled her out of her thoughts. June got up and made her way to beside her desk and opened the window much like she had before. Sitting on the roof were two pieces of parchment wrapped together. She picked up the mysterious letters and closed her window, sitting at her desk. She unwrapped the notes and read the first one. It was a letter from Katara.

_Dear Daddy and Sokka,_

_I have decided to go on a short mission- don't worry I won't be gone long. I have decided to go and find Aang to have a short visit with him. I figured that since he probably has no time to travel, I will go to him. So don't worry, I'll be with him soon. I love you both very much and give Gran-Gran and everyone else best wishes. _

_-Katara_

June put this one aside and looked at the next letter.

_Dear June,_

_I'm sorry I acted the way I did. But if you forgive me and if you think that you might be who I think you are, then meet me by the house I showed to you earlier as soon as you can. Again I'm really sorry for earlier. _

_Sincerely,_

_Aang_

June sighed and folded both notes and placed them in her pockets. Then she started off to go meet Aang once again.

--

"I'm glad you came," he said gratefully.

June just nodded. "What do you need?"

"I want to just show you one last place."

June sighed.

"Do you have to?"

Aang nodded. "And if you don't remember then I promise I'll leave you alone."

"'K. But this is the last thing I'll see."

June followed the Airbender down through town and to a hillside. The lump of earth had a great indent in it in the side. Aang straightened his arms out, palms towards him, and the earth sank into the hillside. A tunnel appeared in the path of the two teens. June looked down inside. It was completely dark.

"What's in there?"

"I'll show you."

Aang created a small flame in the palm of his hand to give the two light through the already created pathway.

"_So, Toph thinks you give pretty good advice…and great tea."__  
__"The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind__‌__?"__  
__"Well, I met with this Guru who was supposed to help me master the avatar state, and control this great power. But to do it, I had to let go of someone I love, and I just couldn't." __  
__"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love."__  
__"What happens if we can't save everyone and beat Azula__‌__?__ Without the Avatar State, what if I am not__ powerful enough__‌__?"__  
__**"**__I don't know the answer. Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving… you will come to a better place."_

June and Aang came upon a large room filled with bright green crystals. Aang let the flame go out. June just stared in amazement.

"Wow. This place is amazing! But…what is it?"

"The catacombs of Ba Sing Se. It's the old underground city. About a year and a half ago I fought a major battle here with Katara against Zuko, Azula, and the Dai Li."

June scanned the very large room. There were burn marks on the floors and walls, flowing rivers, jagged crystals coming up from random spots on the floor and broken stone pillars.

"Must have been quite a battle."

Aang nodded. "It was."

The two journeyed into the middle of the underground city. Aang remembered the battle. It was painful for him to remember how it ended…tragically.

"So…I'm guessing you didn't win. I mean, Toph said that you guys beat them on the day Sozin's Comet returned and Zuko was on your side."

"Yeah. We lost here. It was a big loss."

Aang walked up to a spot where crystals ran up out of the ground forming an upside-down cone shape. The top was broken off.

"I made this as a shelter during the battle when I tried to go into the Avatar State. But something held me back from its full power and as I rose into the air, Azula struck me with lightning…and I just about died." June's eyes widened. "But Katara saved me. She healed me. And even though I still have the scar, and the pain is gone, the memory still haunts me. It was that day that Ba Sing Se fell and the great city was taken into the hands of the Fire Nation. And it's a day I'll never forget."

Aang laid a hand on the crystal and closed his eyes. A hand made its way to his shoulder.

"Do you mind…I mean this may sound strange…but do you mind showing me the scar?"

Aang turned to the girl and nodded. He reached down and pulled off the top part of his robe revealing the break in the arrow on his back. A dark red and black wound stained his perfect skin. June ran her hand gently down the Avatar's spine causing him to shiver from her caring touch. She placed her hand on his scar and a tear ran down her cheek. She shook her head slightly as she stared at it in disbelief. Then she ran.

"June!" Aang called after her.

She didn't stop. She just cried and ran. She ran home.

* * *

**A/N: I'm ending this chapter there. Haha cliffhanger. I'm going to TRY MY HARDEST to get as far as I can by tomorrow so I don't totally abandon you guys but starting on Friday I won't be writing for a few weeks. Which kills me but...yeah. In the mean time just ponder what will happen next. But I'll try to get up at least the next chapter by tomorrow. :) God Bless- beyondthesettingsun**


	10. Her Past Revealed

**Short chapter but I got it up today! I wrote this while watching 'Avatar Day' and 'The Blind Bandit'. Haha I got distracted.**

* * *

The front door opened and slammed again like it had earlier that afternoon. June ran past her parents and up the stairs, crying.

"June?" Her father called. "June, what's wrong?"

The parents looked at each other, worried, and ran up the stairs after her. They watched as June started to tear through her closet, looking for any clues that would lead to her past.

"June, what on earth are you doing?"

There was no reply. When the girl didn't find what she was looking for she turned to start through her dresser. Her mother walked up and grabbed her daughter by the arms and looked in her eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

June shook her head and looked up at the woman with anger.

"Where is it?"

Her mother tilted her head. "What? Where is what?"

"My clothes! Where are they?"

"Why…they're in your closet and your dresser."

"No!"

June freed herself from her mother's gentle grip and pushed past her father and into their room. She kneeled down in front of a wooden box by their bed and opened the top. June held her breath. The two adults stormed into the room.

"What do you think you're doing!? You can't just go through our things!"

The girl stood up and glared at the woman.

"Well you can't just lie to me! You lied…but I still don't…remember…"

June's mother walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, what are you talking about? Those aren't your clothes. That's just a costume I wore for a party. It's nothing."

June looked down at the pile and picked up the necklace that lied on top of the blue kimono. She held it in her left hand and traced the Water Tribe symbol with the other. She studied the necklace carefully, turning it around and around in her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just thought…I just thought I remembered who I was…but I guess I was wrong." She gripped the pendant and closed her eyes.

"That's okay, Sweetie," her father spoke, now standing beside her. "I know it's hard not remembering, but you'll be fine. Come and join us downstairs for some tea."

June nodded as her parents left. She opened her eyes and looked at the pendent again then placed it back in the box and went downstairs. There, awaiting her presence, was the Avatar…and the wrath of her parents.

"I thought I told you not to go out?"

"Mom I-."

"June, I specifically told you not to!"

"But I just wanted to-."

"Look," Aang interrupted. "It's my fault. I wanted to meet with her. Iroh said that I might like her…he's trying to set me up with people."

Aang blushed and rubbed the back of his head. The woman sighed.

"Avatar Aang, what are you doing here?"

Aang walked up to June and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I just wanted to give you something…as something to remember me by I guess. I'm heading back to the Southern Water Tribe and I'm ending my mission. So…here."

Aang grabbed June's wrist and placed something in her hand and closed it. Then he bowed.

"I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused."

Before another word was said, the Avatar was gone. June ran outside and watched as the boy flew away on his bison. She looked down and opened her hand. Placed in it was a necklace made out of fishing line and a big flower in the middle.

"_Hey! Where's the fishing line?"__  
__"Oh, I didn't think you would need it, Sokka."__  
__"Ahh it's all tangled!"__  
__"Not tangled! Woven! I made you a necklace, Katara. I thought since you lost your other one__…"__  
__"Thanks, Aang. I love it!"_

"No. No!" June started running in the direction that Aang flew away. "Aang wait!"

The boy sighed looked up at the sky.

"Well, Appa. I tried buddy. And I'll just have to go back without Katara."

"Aang! Please!"

It was no use. Aang couldn't hear her. June wiped a tear from her eye and grasped the water in her hand. Confused she opened her hand and watched as the water spun around above her palm and smirked.

June made her way back up to her parent's room and reopened the box with the kimono and necklace. She undressed and replaced her Earth Kingdom outfit with the Water Tribe one that was hidden from her. She stepped in front of the mirror and strapped on the necklace. Her eyes made their way to the mirror and she looked at herself. The kimono was only a little lighter than her eyes but it somehow matched.

She then went back into her room and grabbed her bag with the book in it. June took the two letters from her desk that Aang gave her and placed them into the bag next to the book. She held the necklace that Aang gave her in her hand and placed it in the bag as well and left the room out the window again. She had to find a way back to the Southern Water Tribe to find Aang…and to go home.

* * *

**A/N: No I'm not done yet. But I did finish off the cliffhanger! I wasn't going to be rude and make you wait.**


	11. Katara

**Here's chapter eleven! I think this is longer than the last one but I'm not entirely sure…**

* * *

"She's gone!" The woman cried from upstairs.

Her husband followed the call of his only up the steps of the house and into their daughter's room. The window was wide open letting a swift breeze draft in. She was right- June was out of sight.

"She went after that Avatar, I just know it," she scowled. "Honey we need to get our daughter back!"

Just as she began to leave the room, the man grabbed her by the shoulders.

"And how are we supposed to do that? Claim a police report? And how do we show them proof that she's our daughter? She looks nothing like us, Rin. She _isn't_ us. There's nothing we can do now."

The woman started to cry.

"I know how much you wanted a child—a daughter—but maybe we came about this the wrong way. We shouldn't have manipulated a young girl like that. She was sick and we took advantage of that. It was wrong."

_Rin ran walked over to a crowd of people in downtown Ba Sing Se. She pushed through the ring of people as she came upon what they were all staring at—a young girl. She was lying on the ground, the side of her forehead bruised. Rin gasped and kneeled by the girl.  
"Well don't just stand there!" She cried. "Get a doctor! Get a doctor…for my daughter."  
A doctor came and Rin claimed the girl a child of her own, that she had just come home from a costume party at a friend's house, hoping that that would explain the Water Tribe clothing. The doctor seemed to go along with the lie and mended the girl's head. That's when Lee walked in and took his wife in the hall.  
"Who is this?" he asked.  
"She's an…orphan and she was badly beaten by someone. It seems she was mugged or something. Lee…do you think…do you think we could adopt her?"  
Lee pondered his wife's question. "I don't know, Rin. How would we take care of her?"  
"Easily! Please, Lee? This could be the child we hoped and prayed for all of these years!"  
"And you're sure she's an orphan?"  
Rin nodded quickly. "We could cut her hair decently and say she's our own!"  
Lee sighed and agreed._

"All we can do now, Rin, is let her go."

Rin looked to the ground and closed her eyes.

--

June made her way to the docks and stood in line for a ticket. When it was her turn to order one, the man greeted her.

"Well hello! Aren't you the Avatar's friend?"

She cocked her head. "Yeah," she replied. "I am."

"Great! Board the ship, please. Your duty to the world has paid for you ticket."

The man handed June the green ticket and she handed it to the woman collecting them in the entrance of the ship. The two exchanged small bows and Katara went to find a seat. It would be a long journey home.

--

Aang rode as fast as he could back to the Southern Water Tribe and made it there by nightfall. He jumped off of Appa and ran up to Sokka and Hakoda's house totally ignoring Paku's greeting. All that came out of Aang's mouth was, "Yeah, thanks Master. Later!" The loud knock on the wood door startled Sokka and his father.

The younger of the two men stood up and walked out of the small room, down the hall and to the door. He opened it to find an old friend bending over, hands on knees and panting. Sokka looked around Aang and behind him obviously expecting more than one person. When Aang met his gaze, his eyes softened.

"You didn't find her…did you?"

Aang shook his head. "At first I thought I did—but I guess I was wrong." Hakoda walked up behind Sokka and listened to the conversation. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring your daughter back to you Chief Hakoda. I wish I could have found her but I looked all over and I just couldn't."

"You're month's travels are appreciated," the chief responded.

"I'd best be on my way. I just came to tell you. I need to head back to the Fire Nation and help Zuko with more rebellions. Again, I'm sorry."

Aang bowed and left the grieving family. Katara was nowhere to be found and Aang did try his best. There was nothing anyone would be able to do to find her now.

As Aang approached his bison a cry was heard across the shore. He looked to his left to see a figure running towards him. The boy tried to make out who it was but he couldn't. Whoever it was they were too far away to recognize. So he turned back to Appa and was about to get on when he was suddenly tackled, sending the two bodies flying about two feet before they crashed into the snow.

The person who landed on him was laughing and they had their arms around his neck so tight that he thought they'd strangle him. As he opened his eyes to see who was on top of him he was again set off guard by a pair of lips crashing onto his. He blinked a few times before relaxing a little bit. He pushed the body off of him and to his right. Aang rubbed his head and looked to the ground. It was all so sudden. But then when he looked over his heart jumped.

"Thanks for the greeting," the girl said, laughing.

Aang looked at her, shocked.

"Ju…Katara?"

The girl laughed again and nodded. Aang smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her back to the ground. He hovered over her and smirked looking down at her hair.

"I should be thanking you," he said sarcastically. "I've never quite had a greeting like that before.

She let out a giggle and stared into Aang's grey eyes. She had missed those eyes so very much in the past year. She sighed. Aang lowered his head and kissed her a little more gracefully than how she had just moments ago. Once he broke it he placed one hand on her waist and another into the snow, supporting his weight above her.

"I'm sorry I broke down on you. I couldn't remember…all I remember from that day was someone coming behind me and hitting me and the next thing I knew I had a different name and family. It was all so confusing and then right when I was finally getting used to things you came and told me I was this girl named Katara from the Southern Water Tribe and-."

She was cut off again by another kiss. This one was a little longer and more passionate. Her head spun and she groaned. Aang lifted his head.

"What's wrong?"

The girl shook her head. "I just…I have a headache."

Aang looked to the side of her forehead. She still had a small cut and a bruise there from whoever hit her.

"You still look beautiful, though," he whispered. He didn't mean to say it but it just came out kind of awkwardly.

They both blushed and the girl sat up, forcing Aang to readjust his position as well.

"Well now I have a long story for your dad and brother."

"What do you mean?"

"I just told them that I had no idea where you were."

She just smiled. "We'll have one long night catching up on everything then. You need to tell me all about how you've been since you left."

Aang helped his girlfriend up with an offered and they began to walk back to her house, hands still connected.

"I just have one question."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you…are you mad at me?"

"What? Why would I be mad?"

"Because I broke my promise to you. I promised that I'd return soon but I didn't. It took me a year to come back."

Aang looked to the ground and she just glared at him.

"Right."

She let go of his hand and started to walk faster leaving Aang standing confused in the new falling snow. Katara just looked back with a smirk and she crossed her arms.

"Oh come on! After all of that I'm not just going to shun you! Of course I forgive you!"

Aang smiled and caught up, wrapping his arm around her waist and they continued their walk back to her house. Then Katara turned her head and placed a small kiss on Aang's cheek, causing him to blush a little. Katara was home.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**A/N: Haha yes I finally figured out names for 'June's' parents. I thought it was weird how no one commented on how I never gave them names because I was totally struggling with saying "the woman, the man, the mother, the father", etc. But oh wells…and yes I used her name as June in the ending a little on purpose. And Kelly- I added mouth rape. Happy now? Hahaha. Anyway, thank you guys for all of the reviews and I'm sorry that it was just a short story but I had to end it sooner than I thought because of Friday. Now I just need to finish the other one. But this one's done! And if there's anyting I left out please tell me so I can make a note as another chapter to clear things up. Thanks again!- beyondthesettingsun**


	12. Author's Note Q&A

**AUTHOR'S NOTE(S) (or lack thereof…)**

Okay so I said I'd answer any questions you guys had about the story that I made unclear. And I only got one question but it's a good one nonetheless and I'm sure I need some explaining to it.

So there was the question on how Katara got knocked out. There's really a strange explanation on that one…mugger. Yeah that's it. Some dude whacked her in the head and took her money. Typical Ba Sing Se crime. Then the people who were her 'parents' just took her in 'cause the lady wanted a daughter and could never have one so she used Katara's amnesia to her advantage. Pathetic, really. But I didn't really want to go into this whole thing how some dude planned to do this to her and frame her 'parents' and get into this whole kidnapping rage. I saved that for my other story, haha. So yeah. That's the story behind her getting knocked out. Sorry it wasn't clear in the story. -beyondthesettingsun


End file.
